


5x Glück in Münster

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Drabbles... 5x sinnieren Charaktere aus Tatort Münster über "Glück"</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x Glück in Münster

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Glück  
> 5x 100 Wörter  
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee und ich hab auch nichts davon.

„Der war gut.“ Der Mann lacht, den finsteren Blick sieht er nicht.   
„Machen Sie sich über meine Assistentin lustig?“   
„Nein, aber sie haben doch selbst…“  
„Das darf nur ich, nicht wahr, Alberich?“  
Sie nickt bestätigend. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass er auf sie Acht gibt.   
„Natürlich, Chef. Und umgekehrt.“   
Er lächelt ihr kurz zu. Sie ist sich sicher, dass niemand es gesehen hat.   
Und es würde auch niemand verstehen. Die meisten wundern sich eher über die Art, wie er mit ihr redet. Sie mag es und sie weiß, was für ein Glück sie hat, dass er ihr Chef ist. 

 

Ein schwieriger Fall. Kompliziert, weil der Verdächtige ein wichtiger Mann ist. Er hat Einfluss, hat Rang und Namen.   
Sie seufzt.   
Sie muss aufpassen, welche Schritte sie anordnet.   
Ist er schuldig?   
Oder ist es nur wieder ein Verdacht Thiels? Der Kommissar ist hartnäckig, ignoriert das dichte Macht- und Beziehungsgeflecht derer von Rang und Namen.   
Aber hat auch eine Nase für die versteckten Geheimnisse.   
Seit er in Münster ist, ist manches einfacher geworden. Er ist unbequem. Stellt ungeniert Fragen und wehrt sich gegen Klüngeleien.   
Er ist neutral und erfolgreich  
Sie weiß, dass es ein Glück für sie ist, dass er da ist. 

 

Ein mürrisches „Moinsen“ dann kommen die Fragen. Klar, ohne Vorurteile, treffend. Er schaut genau hin, sieht die Dinge wie sie sind und nicht, wie sie dargestellt werden.   
Misstrauisch, leicht zu unterschätzen. Er ist gut in dem, was er tut.   
Er hört zu, ist auch für andere Ideen offen. Sperrt sich gegen Rücksichtnahme von anderen, wenn es den schützt, den er jagt.   
Mürrische Blicke und Gesten und doch jemand, der auch nachts um drei zuhören kann. Jemand, der nicht viele Worte braucht und nicht viele macht. Ein Kollege. Ein Freund?   
Es ist ein Glück für mich, dass er gleich gegenüber wohnt. 

 

Sie ist hübsch… und zierlich.   
So ziemlich jeder unterschätzt sie erst mal. Ihren Mut, ihre Kraft und ihre Hartnäckigkeit.   
Auch dieser Täter hat den Fehler gemacht.   
Ich weiß, was ich an ihr habe. Sie hält mir den Rücken frei, hat gute Ideen.   
Sie wird ihn zur Strecke bringen, kommt schon fast allein ohne mich klar.   
Sie hat gelernt die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, hinterfragt und stellt verbale Fallen.   
Die Schlinge zieht sich zu und sie hat das Heft in der Hand. Ich sehe ihren Triumpf in den großen Augen.   
Es ist ein Glück für mich, dass sie meine Assistentin ist. 

 

„Es gibt nichts Gutes, außer man tut es.“  
Ernste Worte und ein erstes Gesicht, aber ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie hat Recht, aber sie hält es mir nicht vor. Sie ist viel größer, als man es ihr ansieht.   
Mutig, entschlossen, resolut und klug.   
Sie steht hinter mir ohne mir im Weg zu stehen und hält mir doch den Rücken frei.   
Hält die Stellung, wenn ich mit Thiel unterwegs bin.   
Sie denkt mit, macht die Untersuchung, die ich für überflüssig halte und tut damit genau das Richtige. Was für ein Glück, dass sie meine Assistentin ist, denn ich wollte keine andere haben.


End file.
